filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Science-fiction
La science-fiction (abrégé en SF) est un genre narratif (principalement littéraire et cinématographique) structuré par des hypothèses sur ce que pourrait être le futur et/ou les univers inconnus (planètes éloignées, mondes parallèles, etc.), en partant des connaissances actuelles (scientifiques, technologiques, ethnologiques, etc.). Il se distingue du fantastique, genre qui inclut une dimension inexplicable, et de la fantasy, qui parle de mondes magiques. , premier magazine de science-fiction américain|right]] Étymologie et origine Histoire du mot Le terme français « ''science-fiction » a pour origine le terme anglais «''science fiction''» qui est apparu pour la première fois en 1851 sous la plume de William Wilson dans un essai intitulé : A Little Earnest Book Upon A Great Old Subject.A Little Earnest Book Upon A Great Old Subject, p. 137, disponible sur Google Livres. Mais il ne s'agit que d'un usage isolé. En janvier 1927, on trouve dans les colonnes du courrier de Amazing Stories la phrase suivante : :« Remember that Jules Verne was a sort of Shakespeare in science fiction. »Citations de cette expression sur le site Science Fiction Citations. L'attribution semble toutefois incertaine : un certain T. O. Sloane ou Hugo Gernsback ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'en 1929, suite à l'éditorial d'Hugo Gernsback dans le premier numéro du pulp magazine intitulé Science Wonder Stories, que le terme commence à s'imposer en Amérique du Nord, aussi bien dans les milieux professionnels que chez les lecteurs, remplaçant de facto d'autres vocables alors en usage dans la presse spécialisée comme « scientific romance » ou « scientifiction ». Dans son essai intitulé On Writing of Speculative Fiction, publié en 1947 dans Of worlds beyond, l'auteur américain Robert A. Heinlein tenta d'imposer un nouveau concept, « speculative fiction », Citations de cette expression sur le site Science Fiction Citations. pour se démarquer des récits de fantasy qui paraissaient encore à l'époque sous l'étiquette générale de science fiction. Si le néologisme de Robert A. Heinlein connut un grand succès jusque dans les années 1960, le terme de science fiction s'est toujours maintenu comme le concept de référence. Histoire du mot en France ]] En France, le terme de science-fiction s'impose à partir des années 1950Cf. « Le nouveau petit Robert, dictionnaire alphabétique et analogique de la langue française », Éditions du Dictionnaire Le Robert, 1993. avec pour synonyme et concurrent direct le mot anticipation. Si le mot anglais original s'écrit science fiction, le mot français s'orthographie avec un tiret : science-fiction. L'abréviation française S.F. est devenue courante à partir des années 1970. Définitions et fonctionnement de la science-fiction Une représentation répandue que l'on trouve dans les dictionnairesVoir, par exemple, la définition du Trésor de la langue française. dépeint la science-fiction comme un genre narratif qui met en scène des univers où se déroulent des faits impossibles ou non avérés en l’état actuel de la civilisation, des techniques ou de la science, et qui correspondent généralement à des découvertes scientifiques et techniques à venir. Cette description générale recouvre cependant de nombreux sous-genres, comme la hard science-fiction, qui propose des conjectures plus ou moins rigoureuses à partir des connaissances scientifiques actuelles, les uchronies, qui narrent ce qui se serait passé si un élément du passé avait été différent, le cyberpunk, branché sur les réseaux, le space opera, la speculative fiction, le planet opera, le policier/science-fiction et bien d’autres (voir l'article Thèmes et genres de la science-fiction). Cette diversité de la science-fiction rend sa définition difficile. Mais, bien qu'il n'existe pas de consensus à propos d'une définition de la science-fiction (presque tous les écrivains ont donné leur propre définitionVoir un échantillon sur Wikipedia anglophone : Definitions of science fiction.), on admet généralement que certains mécanismes narratifs caractéristiques doivent être présents dans une œuvre pour que l'on puisse la classer dans ce genre. Ainsi, The Cambridge Companion to Science FictionThe Cambridge Companion to Science Fiction, Cambridge University Press, 2003, pp. 3-6. propose-t-il une synthèse de ces caractéristiques par la formulation de plusieurs réquisits dont l'absence semblerait interdire de parler de science-fiction. L'expérience de pensée : le récit de science-fiction est toujours un que se passe-t-il si... ? C'est une fiction spéculative qui place les idées au même plan que les personnages. La distanciation cognitive : le lecteur doit être embarqué dans un monde inhabituel. Philip K. Dick a décrit cet aspect : :« C’est notre monde disloqué par un certain genre d’effort mental de l’auteur, c’est notre monde transformé en ce qu’il n’est pas ou pas encore. Ce monde doit se distinguer au moins d’une façon de celui qui nous est donné, et cette façon doit être suffisante pour permettre des événements qui ne peuvent se produire dans notre société - ou dans aucune société connue présente ou passée. Il doit y avoir une idée cohérente impliquée dans cette dislocation ; c’est-à-dire que la dislocation doit être conceptuelle, et non simplement triviale ou étrange - c’est là l’essence de la science-fiction, une dislocation conceptuelle dans la société en sorte qu’une nouvelle société est produite dans l’esprit de l’auteur, couchée sur le papier, et à partir du papier elle produit un choc convulsif dans l’esprit du lecteur, le choc produit par un trouble de la reconnaissance. Il sait qu’il ne lit pas un texte sur le monde véritable. »Philip K. Dick, lettre du 14 mai 1981. L'activité de compréhension du lecteur : elle fait suite à la distanciation. Le lecteur doit reconstruire un monde imaginaire à partir de connaissances qui ne relèvent ni du merveilleux ni du religieux, mais de théories ou de spéculations scientifiques, même s'il s'agit de connaissances qui violent les principes de nos connaissances actuelles. Ce monde inhabituel n'étant pas donné d'un coup, le lecteur doit se servir pour cela d'éléments fournis par l'auteur (objets techniques spécifiques, indices de structures sociales particulières, etc.). Les références à un bagage culturel commun : le vocabulaire et les thèmes de la science-fiction font parties d'une culture familière au lecteur qui lui permet de s'y reconnaître. On peut comprendre ainsi la définition donnée par Norman Spinrad : « La science fiction, c’est tout ce que les éditeurs publient sous ce nom. ». Un autre écrivain SF connu nous dit : « On dira que c'est de la science fiction lorsque ceux qui lisent de la science fiction disent que c'est de la science fiction. » Sous-genres de la science-fiction Hard science-fiction (janvier 1976)]] La hard science fiction, ou « hard SF », se caractérise par une attention particulière à tous les détails du récit qui concernent les sciences et les techniques, comme la physique, l'astrophysique et la chimie. L'expression fut utilisée pour la première fois en 1957 par P. Schuyler Miller dans un compte-rendu de Islands of Space de John W. Campbell, publié dans la revue Astounding Science Fiction.Westfahl, Gary, "Introduction", Cosmic Engineers: A Study of Hard Science Fiction (Contributions to the Study of Science Fiction and Fantasy), Greenwood Press, p. 2. ISBN 978-0313297274. Ce genre est représenté par exemple par les œuvres de Arthur C. Clarke et de Greg Egan. Voyage dans le temps Le voyage dans le temps peut être un genre à part entière, ou l'un des thèmes d'une œuvre. Ce genre affronte les problèmes liés aux paradoxes temporels, comme le paradoxe du grand-père, mais peut amener à des réflexions sur certains événements historiques lorsque, par exemple, un personnage créé l'histoire qu'il voulait en fait observer, comme dans Voici l'homme de Michael Moorcock. Le classique du genre est La Machine à explorer le temps de H. G. Wells. Uchronie L’uchronie prend comme point de départ une situation historique existante et en modifie l’issue pour ensuite imaginer les différentes conséquences possibles. Cyberpunk Le Cyberpunk est sous-genre de la science-fiction décrivant un monde anti-utopique et dont l'origine remonte au début des années 1980. Space opera Les récits de space opera ont pour caractéristique commune de se dérouler à une échelle interplanétaire. Histoire de la science-fiction L'histoire officielle L'histoire de la science-fiction fait l'objet d'une version officielle, qui se ramène en général à des étapes standards : précurseurs, fondateurs, âge d'or, renouveau et diversification. Cette histoire officielle est une simplication qui reflète mal la complexité du genre.I. Langlet, La Science-fiction, Lecture et poétique d'un genre littéraire, Armand Collin, 2006, p. 134. Elle peut également occulter le fait que de nombreux aspects de l'histoire de ce genre (comme les raisons sociales, économiques, culturelles de son développement dans tel pays) n'ont pas fait, ou très peu, l'objet d'études approfondies. Les études de la science-fiction en tant que littérature à part entière sont également peu nombreuses. Les « précurseurs » De même que par un débat sans fin on tente de définir la science-fiction, ses historiens ne sont pas toujours d'accord sur les origines du genre, et c'est un poncif de l'histoire officielle de la science-fiction de rechercher dans les écrits les plus anciens les origines de ce genre. Ainsi, pour certains, cela commence très tôt avec les mythes et les religions. Plus prosaïquement, on peut considérer L'Histoire véritable, de Lucien de Samosate, comme le premier ouvrage relevant du genre. Ses voyages extraordinaires auront une très longue postérité. Mais cette archéologie se heurte à une objection : :« L'erreur de tout historien de la science-fiction est de négliger qu'il ne peut y avoir de science-fiction (même baptisée "anticipation scientifique") tant qu'il n'y a pas de sciences, et même de sciences appliquée. »Jean Gattégno, La Science-fiction, Que sais-je, 1426, 1971, p.9. D'autres, c'est le cas de Brian Aldiss dans son essai Trillion Year Spree, considèrent que le premier roman de science-fiction n'est autre que le roman Frankenstein de Mary Shelley. C'est du moins le premier ouvrage dans lequel un auteur prétend créer une histoire fantastique qui ne relève pas de la pure fantaisie ou du surnaturel : "The event on which this fiction is founded has been supposed, by Dr. Darwin, and some of the physiological writers of Germany, as not of impossible occurrence." Parmi les précurseurs supposés ou réels, sont souvent cités : *Lucien de Samosate (125-192) et son Histoire véritable; *Thomas More (1478-1535) et son Utopia (1516) ; *Francis Godwin (1562-1633) et son Man in the Moon (1638) ; *Johannes Kepler (1571-1630) et son Somnium (1634) qui anticipe la hard science-fiction ; *Cyrano de Bergerac (1616-1655) et ses Histoire comique des États et Empires de la Lune et Histoire comique des États et Empires du Soleil (satiriques) ; *Jonathan Swift (1667-1745) avec Les Voyages de Gulliver (1726) ; *Voltaire (1694-1778) avec Micromégas (1752) relatant l’arrivée de géants provenant de Saturne et Sirius ; *Louis-Sébastien Mercier (1740-1814) avec L'an 2440, rêve s'il en fut jamais (1771) *Mary Shelley (1797-1851) et son célèbre Frankenstein ; *Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849) avec Aventure sans pareille d'un certain Hans Pfaall (1835); *C. I. Defontenay (1819-1856) : Star ou Psi de Cassiopée (1854) ; *Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam (1838-1889) auteur de l'Ève Future qui décrit le premier androïde (1886) Les « conjecteurs rationnels » . 1911.|300px]] L'histoire officielle de la science-fiction désigne deux pères fondateurs de la science-fiction moderne : Jules Verne (1828-1905) avec De la Terre à la Lune en 1865 ou 20 000 lieues sous les mers en 1870, et H.G. Wells (1866-1946) avec notamment La Machine à explorer le temps (1895), L'Homme invisible (1897) ou La Guerre des mondes (1898). Ces auteurs ne sont cependant que deux auteurs d'une époque qui voit fleurir de nombreux romans d'anticipation scientifique. Cette floraison est favorisée par l'alphabétisation de la fin du et le développement d'une littérature populaire diffusée par des revues. *Edward Everett Hale (1822-1909), dont The Brick Moon (1869) et sa suite Life on the Brick Moon, mettent en scène le premier satellite artificiel ; *le capitaine Danrit (1855-1916), qui explora les thèmes du militarisme, de la guerre et du colonialisme à travers le roman d'anticipation : La Guerre de demain (1888-1893), La Guerre au : L'invasion noire (1894); *les frères Boex (1856-1940, 1859-1948), qui écrivirent ensemble sous le pseudonyme J.-H. Rosny jusqu'en 1919 (avant de poursuivre leur œuvre séparément sous les noms de J.-H. Rosny aîné et J.-H. Rosny jeune). Ensemble, ils ont livré Les Xipéhuz (1887) et La Mort de la Terre (1910). En 1925, J.-H. Rosny aîné crée le terme astronaute dans son roman Les Navigateurs de l'infini ; *Edgar Rice Burroughs (1875-1950) et son héros John Carter dans le Cycle de Mars. *Maurice Renard *Gustave Le Rouge L'âge d'or ]] Si la science-fiction a vu le jour en Europe et s’est bien développée en France, en Angleterre et en Allemagne, ce sont les États-Unis, entre 1920 et 1950, qui donneront au genre son âge d'or. Ce déplacement de l'Europe aux États-Unis peut s'expliquer par plusieurs facteurs : d'une part, la presse populaire en Europe est plus exposée à la censure liée aux publications pour la jeunesse ; d'autre part, la littérature, en France particulièrement, est fortement hiérarchisée entre une littérature distinguée et une littérature de masse.I. Langlet, ''La Science-fiction, Lecture et poétique d'un genre littéraire, Armand Collin, 2006, p. 142. Un autre facteur est l'industrialisation de la presse, qui permet des publications bon marché et à gros tirage. C’est à ce moment que se multiplient les revues spécialisées de science-fiction qui suivent la tradition des pulps (revues populaires de faible qualité et très peu chères). Citons parmi les premières du genre Weird Tales, née en 1923 ; Amazing Stories, née en 1926 ; Wonder Stories, née en 1929 ; Astounding Stories, née en 1930. Aux États-Unis, plus de 30 revues existeront simultanément. L’édition sous forme de livres des textes de science-fiction est plus tardive, et se manifestera plus particulièrement après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, avec le livre de poche, et dans des pays dont l'industrie favorise ce type de format aux détriments de la revue, comme la France. Elle précède de peu la disparition de nombreuses revues. Ce support de parution a fortement marqué le genre. Le format et la périodicité ont fait que beaucoup de nouvelles et de courts romans (novellas) ont été écrits. Les œuvres longues n’étaient que le fait des auteurs les plus célèbres et paraissaient par épisodes, ce qui n’était pas sans conséquences sur le texte puisque les auteurs devaient s’y adapter. De ces premiers magazines spécialisés ont émergé la plupart des principaux écrivains classiques de science-fiction : Howard Phillips Lovecraft, Isaac Asimov, Frank Herbert, Ray Bradbury, Arthur C. Clarke, Frederik Pohl, Robert A. Heinlein, Alfred Bester, A. E. van Vogt, Clifford Donald Simak, etc. Si cette période voit apparaître les auteurs de référence, les productions habituelles n'en sont pas moins médiocres : :« ... très vite les magazines se multiplient. Ils visent d'abord un public populaire et sacrifient la qualité littéraire ou même la vraisemblance à la recherche du sensationnel .... »''La Grande Anthologie de la science-fiction, ''Histoires de robots, « Introduction à l'anthologie », p. 9. Elle est aussi marquée par son temps, en particulier dans les années 1930-1940 : à travers les poncifs du genre transparaissent des thèmes nationaux et populistes : :« On définit souvent ainsi la « dernière » époque Gernsback : des récits sans véritable rigueur narrative, où les aventures s'enchaînent de façon simpliste, où la « conjecture » est réduite à un changement de décor et l'altérité des peuples et planètes extra-terrestres, simplifiée en « danger universel » ; un merveilleux scientifique proche du scientisme et s'encombrant moins de rigueur que de brillant ; une action frénétique mise au service d'une morale réactionnaire. »I. Langlet, La Science-fiction, Lecture et poétique d'un genre littéraire, Armand Collin, 2006, p. 143. La science-fiction n'échappe pas non plus à l'influence du nazisme (voir Science-fiction et nazisme). ]] Cette période fut aussi marquée par l'émergence du cinéma, né en 1895. Celui-ci se tournera très tôt vers la science-fiction et le fantastique, avec ''Le Voyage dans la Lune de Georges Méliès (1902) et les films de l’expressionnisme allemand, comme le Nosferatu (Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens) de F.W. Murnau (1922) et Metropolis de Fritz Lang (1927). Parmi les films majeurs de cette période, on peut citer Frankenstein (James Whale, 1931), King Kong (Merian C. Cooper et Ernest B. Schoedsack, 1933), qui étonna par ses effets spéciaux, Le Jour où la Terre s'arrêta (The Day the Earth Stood Still, Robert Wise, 1951 — qui réalisera plus tard le premier Star Trek) et Planète interdite (Forbidden Planet, Fred M. Wilcox, 1956). Mais il ne faut pas oublier une production plus populaire mais aussi emblématique, caractérisée (avant l’ère de la télévision) par les serials, films découpés en épisodes, dont les héros s’appelaient Flash Gordon (1936, 13 épisodes) ou Buck Rogers (1939, 12 épisodes). La bande dessinée ne fut pas en reste, avec l’explosion des comics comme Buck Rogers et Flash Gordon, et ceux qui sont consacrés aux super-héros (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman (de la DC Comics), ou bien encore Spider-Man, les Quatre Fantastiques, les X-Men (de la Marvel)). En France, de 1953 à 1962, les publications Artima développèrent ce genre dans des publications de kiosque, avec des histoires originales (Meteor, Atome Kid), et des traductions de matériel britannique (La Famille Rollinson dans l’espace) ou américain (Aventures Fiction, Sidéral, etc.). Mutations des années 1960-1970 bis'' n°45 (1975)]] Depuis les années 1960-1970 émerge une science-fiction plus mûre. Elle se penche sur notre société et propose souvent des réflexions sur des problèmes immédiats (écologie, sociologie, rôle des medias, rapport au pouvoir, aux nouvelles technologies, à l’histoire). Elle est ancrée dans son temps et ses problématiques, tout en restant œuvre d’évasion. Elle sert aussi d'exutoire comme le fût La Guerre éternelle de Joe Haldeman, roman dans lequel l'auteur exorcise sa guerre du Viêt Nam. Cela n'empêche pas les éditeurs de continuer à publier une science-fiction purement distractive. La science-fiction a également exploré d'autres voies à travers l'expérimentation stylistique. En Grande-Bretagne, la New Wave est née autour de Michael Moorcock et sa revue New World (J. G. Ballard, dont le roman Crash est un bon exemple des recherches formelles poursuivies par cette école). Aux États-Unis s'est développée la New Thing (Harlan Ellison, Roger Zelazny) et en France, Michel Jeury s'est inspiré du Nouveau Roman dans Les Singes du temps et Le Temps incertain. Aujourd’hui Depuis lors, la science-fiction est un genre riche et diversifié. Elle mêle des œuvres de grande qualité (et a gagné ses lettres de noblesse littéraires avec des auteurs comme Ray Bradbury) à de la « littérature de gare ». Parmi les auteurs contemporains, on peut citer Orson Scott Card, Dan Simmons et Peter F. Hamilton (actuellement best-seller en Grande-Bretagne et considéré comme le rénovateur du genre space opera). Les sous-genres, évoqués au début du texte, se sont aussi multipliés et de nouveaux continuent d’apparaître. Une nouvelle géographie La science-fiction a aussi étendu son essor géographiquement, bien au-delà des États-Unis. On a vu, par exemple, une « nouvelle vague » de science-fiction française dans les années 1970 (avec, entre autres, Pierre Pelot (alias Pierre Suragne), Jean-Pierre Andrevon, Gérard Klein (également responsable de la collection Ailleurs et Demain des éditions Robert Laffont, qui a beaucoup fait pour donner à cette littérature ses lettres de noblesse), Michel Jeury, Philip Goy, Dominique Douay ou encore Philippe Ebly (pour les enfants et adolescents des années 1970 et 1980).Et aussi René Barjavel qui excelle dans ce domaine. On compte aussi de nombreux auteurs de talent dans les pays de l’Est (rarement traduits en français) avec à leur tête le Polonais Stanislas Lem (Stanisław Lem) et les frères russes Arcadi et Boris Strougatski. Si en France les revues spécialisées n'ont jamais joué un rôle de premier plan, comme aux États-Unis, elles n'en existent pas moins. Parmi les principales, on peut citer Bifrost, Epic Magazine (disparue), Fiction, Galaxie (magazine), Horizons du Fantastique (disparue), Khimaira, Lunatique, Science fiction magazine, Solaris, Univers. Au cinéma Aujourd’hui, la science-fiction est toujours bien présente. Elle a gagné plusieurs lectorats, s’est popularisée avec le cinéma et nombre de ses thèmes sont ancrés dans l’esprit de chacun. La science-fiction est un des genres majeurs du cinéma, soit sous la forme d’adaptations d’œuvres littéraires, soit sous la forme de créations originales. Le Voyage dans la Lune (1902) de Georges Meliès est ce que l'on peut considérer comme le premier film de science-fiction. Parmi les films importants qui imposèrent un certain nombre de standards, on peut retenir 2001, l’odyssée de l’espace (2001 : À Space Odyssey (1968)), de Stanley Kubrick, La Guerre des étoiles (1977), de George Lucas, Alien - Le huitième passager (1979), Blade Runner (1982), de Ridley Scott, tiré d’un roman de Philip K. Dick, ainsi que la série télévisée Star Trek (à partir de 1966), sans oublier Stargate (1994), de Roland Emmerich et ses séries à succès Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis et Stargate Universe (respectivement, à partir de 1996,2004 et 2008). Plus récemment le remake La Guerre des Mondes, d’après H.G. Wells, réalisé par Steven Spielberg, qui a également réalisé en 2002 Minority Report, d'après une nouvelle de Philip K. Dick et encore Bienvenue à Gattaca d’Andrew Niccol (Gattaca, 1997). L’idée que l’on a du film de science-fiction est souvent associée à une débauche d’effets spéciaux, mais il existe des films dits de « science-fiction minimaliste », qui mettent en scène la fiction sans aucun effet spécial, uniquement en jouant avec le cadrage, la mise en scène, le jeu d’acteurs et la musique ; citons, par exemple, La Jetée de Chris Marker (1962), Solaris et Stalker d’Andrei Tarkovsky (1979), Le Trésor des îles Chiennes de François-Jacques Ossang (1990), ou encore Cypher (film, 2002) de Vincenzo Natali, et Frequently Asked Questions de Carlos Atanes (2004). Voir une chronologie détaillée dans l'article Chronologie du cinéma de science-fiction Dans le cinéma et les séries d’animation Concernant le cinéma d’animation, les Japonais occupent une place prépondérante tant au cinéma qu’à la télévision (on parle d’''anime'' ou de manga eiga pour désigner ces réalisations), avec notamment des réalisateurs comme Leiji Matsumoto (univers d'Albator et ses dérivés), Katsuhiro Otomo (Akira) et Mamoru Oshii (Ghost in the Shell). Mais des réalisations françaises (Le Secret des Sélénites ou Les Fabuleuses Aventures du légendaire Baron de Munchausen de Jean Image, Gandahar), ou bien états-uniennes (Métal hurlant), font partie intégrante du développement de la science-fiction dans le cinéma d’animation. La déferlante des séries d’animation japonaises (parfois co-produites avec des Français ou des Américains), qui constituèrent l'essentiel des programmes « jeunesse » de la télévision française durant la décennie 1978-1988, contribua largement à populariser le genre en France, bénéficiant d’une diffusion médiatique de masse sur des chaînes hertziennes (TF1, Antenne 2, FR3, puis La Cinq) aux heures de grande audience. De ce fait, des séries telles que Goldorak, Capitaine Flam, Albator, Il était une fois... l'Espace, La Bataille des planètes et Ulysse 31 ont marqué une génération d'enfants français. En bande dessinée En bande dessinée, la science-fiction est l’occasion de développer des univers esthétiques fabuleux. Aux États-Unis, après l’explosion des comics comme Buck Rogers et surtout Flash Gordon d'Alex Raymond (1934). Les précurseurs français sont Raymond Poïvet et Roger Lecureux avec les Pionniers de l'Espérance (1945), Marijac et Auguste Liquois ou Pierre Duteurtre avec Guerre à la Terre publié par Coq hardi (1946/47) et Kline avec Kaza le Martien parut dans l'hebdomadaire OK (Belgique), de 1946 à 1948. Cette bande dessinée s'inspirait de Flash Gordon. En 1947 au Québec, le journal Le Progrès du Saguenay publie la première bande dessinée de science-fiction du pays : Les Deux Petits Nains, du jeune Paulin Lessard. Il est difficile de ne pas parler d'Edgar P. Jacobs, dont Le Rayon U fut publié en 1943. À la fin des années 1940, il créé la série des aventures de Blake et Mortimer, un classique du genre. Il y eut ensuite Barbarella (1962) de Jean-Claude Forest, Les Naufragés du temps (1964) de Paul Gillon et Jean-Claude Forest, Lone Sloane (1966) de Philippe Druillet, Luc Orient (1967) d'Eddy Paape et Greg et enfin et surtout Valérian, agent spatio-temporel devenu plus tard Valérian et Laureline de Jean-Claude Mézières, Pierre Christin et Evelyne Tran-Lê (de 1967 à aujourd'hui) qui popularisa le genre science-fiction en bande dessinée. Christin et Mézières souhaitaient que les aventures de Valérian et Laureline soient aussi des histoires de politique-fiction (écologie, relation de classes ou de travail, féminisme, syndicalisme, etc.) plutôt situées à gaucheAuracan n° 21 éditions Graphic Strip 1998 ISSN 0777-5962 mais non directement ou ouvertement politique comme il peut y en avoir dans Charlie-HebdoLes Cahiers de la bande dessinée n° 7 éditions Jacques Glénat 1970. Mézières fut largement pillé par les décorateurs et les costumiers de George Lucas, qui possédait, entre autres, nombre des albums de Valérian dans sa bibliothèque, pour La Guerre des étoiles (1977)Sur les traces de Valérian et consorts Libération 13/10/1999 Noirs dessins Jean-Philippe Guerand Le Nouveau cinéma novembre 1999. Roger Leloup est un scénariste et dessinateur belge dont la série Yoko Tsuno se déroule dans un univers empreint de science-fiction. Certains albums des Aventures de Tintin et Milou peuvent être classés dans la catégorie "science-fiction", par exemple On a marché sur la Lune, qui raconte, avec quinze ans d'avance, le premier voyage sur la lune, ou Vol 714 pour Sydney, qui fait intervenir des extraterrestres. Parmi les grands créateurs du genre, on compte beaucoup de dessinateurs et de scénaristes français ou travaillant en France, notamment ceux qui gravitent autour du journal Métal hurlant ; citons, par exemple, Enki Bilal, Caza, Philippe Druillet, Alejandro Jodorowsky, Olivier Ledroit, Moebius et Olivier Vatine. Pareillement avec le magazine bimensuel Ere comprimée avec Dick Matena, Rafa Negrete ou encore Cacho Mandrafina. Aux États-Unis, on peut citer Alex Raymond, Richard Corben, Frank Miller, et les anglais Simon Bisley, Pat Mills (scénariste) et Alan Moore (scénariste). En 1950, Frank Hampson créa pour le magazine anglais Eagle, Dan Dare, Pilot of the Future. Les mangas (bandes dessinées japonaises) exploitent elles aussi énormément les thèmes de la science-fiction et du fantastique. Citons par exemple Go Nagai, Katsuhiro Otomo et Masamune Shirow. Fandom, lectorat et prix littéraires ]] La littérature de science-fiction a généré une importante activité : du fait de sa publication relativement marginale, elle a très tôt suscité la création de formes d'institutionnalisation qui lui étaient refusées par la littérature « distinguée » et la critique littéraire source de légitimité. Des communautés d'initiés se sont créées : l'expression fandom de la science-fiction ou fandom SF fait ainsi référence à la communauté de gens dont l'un des intérêts principaux réside dans la science-fiction, ces personnes étant en contact les uns avec les autres en raison de cette passion commune. Des prix littéraires ont aussi été créés, d'abord par les amateurs de science-fiction, puis par des éditeurs qui ont marqué une professionnalisation du genre. Les plus importants de ces prix sont le Prix Hugo et le Prix Nebula pour les USA et pour la France le Grand Prix de l'Imaginaire et le Prix Rosny. Le lectorat de la science-fiction est majoritairement composé de garçons, collégiens ou lycéens.Enquête de la revue Lecture-Jeune. Voir aussi S. Manfrédo, La Science-fiction, aux frontières de l'homme, p. 126. Bibliographie Études * Jacques Baudou, La Science-fiction, Éditions Presses Universitaires de France * Amis Kingsley (Préface de Jean-Louis Curtis), L’Univers de la science-fiction, traduit de l'américain par Élisabeth Gille, Éditions Payot, 1962 * I. Langlet, La Science-fiction. Lecture et poétique d'un genre littéraire, Armand Collin, 2006 * Gilbert Millet et Denis Labbé, La Science-fiction, Éditions Belin, janvier 2002 * André-François Ruaud et Raphaël Colson, Science-fiction, une littérature du réel, Éditions Klincksieck, mars 2006 * Richard Saint-Gelais, L'Empire du pseudo : modernités de la science-fiction, Québec, Nota Bene, 2005, ISBN 2895180342 * Darko Suvin, Pour une poétique de la science-fiction, Presses de l'Université du Québec, 1977 Dictionnaires et encyclopédies * Claude Aziza & Jacques Goimard, Encyclopédie de poche de la science-fiction, Éditions Presses Pocket, 1986 * Clute, John and Peter Nicholls, eds., The Encyclopedia of Science Fiction. New York: St Martin's Press, 1995. ISBN 0-312-13486-X. * Stan Barets, Le Science-fictionnaire (anciennement « Catalogue des âmes et cycles de la science-fiction » publié en 1981), Éditions Denoël, coll. « Présence du futur » * Francis Berthelot, Bibliothèque de l’Entre-Mondes : Guide de lecture, les transfictions, Éditions Gallimard, coll. « Folio science-fiction » * Jacques Goimard, Critique de la science-fiction, Éditions Pocket, coll. « Agora », 2002. * Lorris Murail, Le Guide Totem de la science-fiction, Éditions Larousse, 1999 * Alain Pelosato, "Un siècle de cinéma fantastique et de SF", Éditions Le Manuscrit, 2005, suivi de "Le cinéma fantastique et de SF en 2005" et "Le cinéma fantastique et de SF en 2007" chez le même éditeur. * François Rouiller, 100 mots pour voyager en Science-Fiction, Éditions Les Empêcheurs de Penser en Rond, 2006 * Francis Valéry, Passeport pour les étoiles, Éditions Gallimard, coll. « Folio science-fiction » * Pierre Versins, Encyclopédie de l'utopie, des voyages extraordinaires et de la science-fiction, l'Âge d'homme, 1972 * Brian Ash, "Encyclopédie visuelle de la science fiction", Albin Michel. ISBN 2-226.00691.5 Références bibliographiques *Science Fiction Studies *Base de données bibliographique, site Quarante-Deux Notes et références Voir aussi Liens internes * Thèmes de la science-fiction * Genres de science-fiction * Auteurs de science-fiction * Science-fiction de langue allemande * Lunatique (revue) Liens externes Catégorie:Genre et forme littéraire * af:Wetenskapsfiksie ar:خيال علمي bg:Фантастика bn:বিজ্ঞান কল্পকাহিনী br:Skiant-faltazi bs:Naučna fantastika ca:Ciència-ficció cs:Science fiction cy:Ffuglen wyddonol da:Science fiction de:Science Fiction el:Επιστημονική φαντασία en:Science fiction eo:Sciencfikcio es:Ciencia ficción et:Teadusulme eu:Zientzia-fikzio fa:علمی-تخیلی fi:Science fiction gl:Ficción científica he:מדע בדיוני hr:Znanstvena fantastika hu:Sci-fi ia:Science-fiction id:Fiksi ilmiah io:Ciencala fiktivajo it:Fantascienza ja:サイエンス・フィクション ka:ფანტასტიკა ko:과학 소설 la:Mythistoriae rerum futurarum lt:Mokslinė fantastika lv:Zinātniskā fantastika mk:Научна фантастика nl:Sciencefiction nn:Science fiction no:Science fiction pl:Fantastyka naukowa pt:Ficção científica ro:Science fiction ru:Научная фантастика sco:Science Feection sh:Znanstvena fantastika simple:Science fiction sk:Vedecká fantastika sl:Znanstvena fantastika sq:Science fiction sr:Научна фантастика sv:Science fiction tg:Фантастикаи илмӣ th:นิยายวิทยาศาสตร์ tr:Bilim kurgu uk:Наукова фантастика zh:科幻小说 zh-min-nan:Kho-ha̍k siáu-soat